Bagheera (Dumbo; TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Dumbo - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Chavo (w/Quico and Junior as extras; El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Mrs. Jumbo - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Elephant Matriarch - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Catty - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Elephant Giddy - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Elephant Prissy - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drif t) *Ringmaster - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973; share with disneystyle172) *Mr. Stork - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Casey Junior - Willie the Whale (Make Mine Music) *Smitty the Bully - Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) *Ringmaster's Guards - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) *Joe the Janitor - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) *Clowns - Animals in Soccer Play (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Pink Elephants - Various Animals *Jim Crow - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Glasses Crow - Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Preacher Crow - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Straw Hat Crow - Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Fat Crow - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) Scenes: #Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #"Casey Jr."/Chicken Brings a Delivery for Gia #Bagheera's Appearance #"Song of the Roustabouts" #The Parade #Bagheera's Bath/Mother and Son Bond #Snooky Wookums makes Fun of Bagheera/Gia Goes Wild #The Gossips/Chavo, Quico and Junior's Appearance #Chavo, Quico and Junior meets Bagheera/Prince John's Idea #In Prince John's Tent #Pyramid of Pachyderms #The Aftermath #Bagheera and the Clowns/Chavo, Quico and Junior Almost Forgot #"Baby Mine" #"The Clowns' Song"/Bagheera Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket #"Pink Wild Animals on Parade" #Meet the Bean Scout Gang ("When I See an Elephant Fly") #The Hard Life of Bagheera/The Magic Feather #The Flight Test # The Suprising Finale/"When I See an Elephant Fly (Reprise)" #End Credits Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941) Clips from Movies and Shows: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of MINH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Alpha and Omega 1 (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2009) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Secrets of the Scroll (2016) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade (2016) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Robin Hood (1973) *SMG4 Bloopers (2008-) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *Make Mine Music (1946) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Dumbo Chavo, Quico and Junior.jpg|Chavo, Quico and Junior as Timothy Q. Mouse Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Mrs. Jumbo Auntie Shrew.jpg|Auntie Shrew as Elephant Matriarch Kate-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-24106611-841-1086.jpg|Kate as Elephant Catty Viper kung fu panda 3.png|Viper as Elephant Giddy Peaches.png|Peaches as Elephant Prissy Prince John.jpg|Prince John as the Ringmaster Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Mr. Stork Willie the Whale.jpg|Willie the Whale as Casey Junior Snooky Wookums.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Smitty the Bully Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Joe the Janitor Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo as Jim Crow Clam camp lazlo.png|Clam as Glasses Crow Raj camp lazlo.png|Raj as Preacher Crow Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus as Straw Hat Crow Slinkman.jpg|Slinkman as Fat Crow Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof Category:Dumbo Movies Category:Dumbo Spoofs